


anyway you want to, anyway you've got to (love me)

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Light Angst, Ligur Has A Penis, Ligur lives, Other, Rimming, hastur has a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ligur and Hastur discuss a honeymoon.





	anyway you want to, anyway you've got to (love me)

Hastur was lying in a hotel bed next to Ligur, and they were passing a cigarette back and forth between them. The television was on in the background, but Hastur was staring up at the ceiling, watching the wisps of smoke getting sucked up by the ceiling fan.

“Feels odd to be here, after all that,” Hastur said, turning on his side so he could look Ligur in the eyes. They glowed a soft, contented shade of orange. 

“Yeah.” Ligur put the cigarette out on the nightstand and turned to him as well.

They had already taken off their coats and shoes, but were still otherwise dressed. Hastur tugged at his tie to loosen it, not bothering to take it off entirely. There was no rush. They were officially on holiday--possibly the first official holiday a demon couple had ever taken. Dagon had put the paperwork through, nevertheless, and no one was going to argue with her. The Master of Torments was no pushover.

“It’s all right, though,” Hastur went on. “I think we deserve a break after thousands of years of service.”

Ligur moved to kiss him, pressing in close. “Never seemed like work as long as you were with me.”

“I can think of plenty when it weren’t so fun,” Hastur shot back, even though he was smiling. “Temptations gone wrong. Paperwork muddled up. The time we had to trudge through a bloody snowstorm.”

“We made it through all right. Built a fire, held each other until we warmed up.” Ligur grinned and began unbuttoning Hastur’s shirt. “Your lips all blue and shivering, making me kiss them better.”

He’d been so cold, colder than he’d ever been. He’d thought for sure at the time they were both about to be discorporated. But Ligur had refused to let their corporeal forms slip away into death without an attempt at keeping Hastur safe.

“Tryin’ to get me naked?” Hastur asked, as Ligur got his shirt and tie entirely off.

“Maybe I’m feeling nostalgic. If you get cold now, I’ll have to warm you up, won’t I?”

“Or we could turn up the thermostat,” Hastur said, biting his lip as Ligur moved his broad hands over his chest.

“Say the thermostat’s broken, then.”

“Could switch rooms.”

“Nah, too comfortable here,” Ligur moved his hand over Hastur’s crotch, making him let out a squeak that he might have been embarrassed of, were anyone else around.

“The bed’s okay,” Hastur agreed.

“The company’s better. I meant what I said--never regretted nothing when you were by my side.”

“Keep talkin’ like that and I’ll have to kiss you.”

Ligur undid the fly on Hastur’s trousers and began tugging them down. He removed them, and his socks, until Hastur was left with only his mint green cotton panties. He liked the way they looked on him, and he especially liked the way Ligur looked at him in them.

“You’d better. I married you for those kisses,” Ligur teased.

“Only that?” Hastur sat up and pressed Ligur down onto his back, crawling on top of him.

“And your tight arse.”

“Stop,” Hastur protested gleefully, leaning down and kissing Ligur on the chin. Together again, taking the time to kiss, and touch, Hastur could have cried.

“Never did get to take you on a honeymoon,” Ligur said, almost wistfully.

Hastur licked at his earlobe. “What? Honeymoons weren’t even invented yet when we got married. And besides, that’s a--a _human_ thing.”

“So?” Ligur ran his hands up Hastur’s thighs. “Maybe I want to.”

“What, do human things?”

Ligur grabbed his arse with both hands, giving it a squeeze. “Sure, why not?”

“You’re in an odd mood,” Hastur said, sitting back and frowning. “You don’t like humans, or human things.”

Ligur flipped them over, then, so he was on top, Hastur’s skinny legs to either side of him, open. Ligur took off his own shirt, tossing it to the floor before bending down to lick at Hastur’s nipples.

“Don’t distract me,” Hastur whined, his legs tangling around Ligur’s back. He wasn’t making _sense_. “What d’you _mean_?

“Jus’ been thinking, that’s all. Since I came back. Wanna make sure I treat you right, show you a good time. Gotta make sure my husband’s satisfied, don’t I?”

“You always do,” Hastur gasped as Ligur began to pinch at and play with his nipples. He could feel that his dick was hard and leaking against the front of his panties already. Ligur didn’t need to do anything different, as far as Hastur was concerned. He knew his body perfectly, knew everything he liked and didn’t like.

“But wouldn’t you like a honeymoon?” Ligur continued. He cupped Hastur’s dick through his underwear and rubbed. It was almost too much.

No, it was too much. Too much and Ligur was asking him all these questions and all Hastur wanted was to be reassured that nothing had changed, but obviously something had!

“I don’t bloody _know_,” Hastur sobbed, suddenly, squeezing his dark eyes shut and pressing the palms of his hands to his eyelids.

“Hey,” Ligur said, backing off immediately and gathering Hastur up into his arms, the sexual tension dissolving like sugar in water. “Hey, it’s all right. I didn’t mean to keep at you like that.”

“I don’t know what you want,” Hastur said, letting Ligur hold him close and rub a hand down his back. “I thought everything was back to how it was. I don’t _want_ anything to change.”

Not between them, at least. Hastur had always been able to count on Ligur being there to love him, and when that had been ripped away, for however brief a time that was, he hadn’t been able to handle it, not at all.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“But you want something else. I don’t even know what you do on a honeymoon.”

“Oh,” Ligur sighed and tangled his hand in Hastur’s hair. “Well, we could travel. See the world.”

“Why would I want to see the world?”

“We’d be doing it together. And we wouldn’t have any other cares, so I could put all my attention on you.”

“Well…”

“And I’d fuck you in every hotel room. Make you scream loud enough to ruin everyone else’s holiday.”

“...oh…”

“Would you like that?”

Hastur’s prick was beginning to take an interest again.

“You could start with this one.”

Ligur pulled away so he could get a good look at him. “You sure? You okay now, sweetheart?”

“Of course I am,” Hastur muttered, although he liked that Ligur made a point to double check. Best husband, really. More than he deserved, probably.

Ligur pushed him back down onto the mattress and grinned. “I like the privacy here, having you all to myself."

“Panties are soaked, now.”

“Oh? Better take them off.”

Ligur wasted no time in peeling off his underwear and began to lick at his hole, making him squirm and writhe against the sheets. Hastur was so sensitive, his tight entrance quivering, his slender legs shaking. Ligur lapped at him with broad strokes of his tongue, keeping an unrelenting pace, until Hastur was practically begging to be fucked.

“Nothing’s gonna change,” Ligur said, as he moved to lube him up with his fingers. “Nothing important.”

“Promise?”

“Promised you when I married you, didn’t I?”

Hastur clutched at the ring he wore on a chain around his neck as Ligur pulled his fingers out and began pushing in with his cock. Hastur’s body was used to it, loved every inch of it, the familiar thickness stretching him wide.

“You’d better make me scream in every country.” Hastur moaned as Ligur picked up the pace.

“I’ll fuck you so hard, we’ll get banned everywhere we go.”

“Ahhh, please,” Hastur cried out as Ligur slammed into him. “Deeper, deeper.”

Ligur thrust hard inside of him, making him shiver and nearly sob again. He shook as he felt his orgasm coming on, and held on for dear life as he splattered powerfully against his own stomach.

Ligur pulled out, then, and jerked off quickly, his own seed mixing with the mess over Hastur’s stomach and chest.

“Now there’s a sight I never get tired of,” Ligur said, a well-earned smugness in his voice.

“Yeah?” Hastur didn’t mean to sound unsure, but he did. He did.

Ligur kissed his cheek. “I’ll never get tired of making you come. I’ll never get tired of kissing you. In another life, I never married you, and I’m the saddest bastard in Hell.”

“But you did.”

“Yeah,” Ligur kissed him again, this time on the lips. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower so I can clean you off. I’m only getting started tonight.”


End file.
